eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline
*''Adventures, please see the Kunark Ascending Timeline.'' *''See the Tradeskill Timeline page for a complete list of all tradeskill quests from every expansion.'' About this Timeline *This quest timeline includes the usual tradeskill content with a game expansion release: new recipes for abilities, recipes for gear, recipes for house items and so on. :*To gain the new recipes you need to build faction with the Bloody Tooth Clan and (to enter the city safely for quests) Nye'Caelona. *This timeline includes the "Tradeskill (or Artisan) Epic 2.0" quest series, which grants powerful tradeskill-themed rewards. Those who have completed the Artisan Epic Timeline will be familiar with the long and challenging nature of such a series. Requirements for Completion Requirements to complete this series include: *You need to be at least level 100 Artisan to start the Questline. *You need to have finished What Lies Beneath from the Terrors of Thalumbra Crafting Timeline to start the Questline *You need to have finished The Proof of the Pudding in order to progress in the Quest The Final Blow from Brytthel in Obulus Frontier *You need to be able to speak Goblish to speak with for the quest Requesting Blessing **''An alternate method to learn Goblish was added for tradeskillers with this expansion. See the Claiming the Goblish Tongue page for details.'' *You will need 500 gathering for the Arcanna'se precious metal The Final Blow **''Note:Equipment and tools count towards the 500, that means you can do it with 475 Gathering skill +25 from the pudding earring, Earring of the Solstice.'' **''Note:You can use the node for the metal and just click the node over and over for the skill ups if needed.'' 'Optional Quest' Pirates! is an optional quest with its own requirements. *To complete an additional quest for the mercenary version of Raffik, you will need the mercenary feature unlocked and finish the Shipwrecked Timeline. *The mercenary feature was included in past version of the game expansion, Age of Discovery, and is included with the purchase of the Kunark Ascending expansion. It can also be unlocked through the Marketplace. Notes for crafting during the quests *All of the recipes used in this quest series auto-scribe, meaning you never have to search your inventory for a scroll or similar. *All of the crafting is done near the locations where the recipes are gained or the NPCs are engaged. All of the crafting is done at non-traditional stations, like podiums (spells) and NPC firepits. *Mass production doesn't work for quest update (It usually doesn't for any tradeskill quest) Required Materials for Quest Line This does not include materials for the weekly crafting quests, which are listed below. * 3 Abyssal Pelt * 6 Bornite Nodule * 12 Fruiting Sporangium * 12 Mycelial tendrils * 7 Splitiron Ore * 5 Thaumic Material * 6 Umbrite * 99 Thaumic Coal Quest - Source - Special Reward #An Urgent Call - Mail from Brytthel in Maldura #Forging Onwards - Elanuelle in Thalumbra #Into The Spire - Elanuelle in Thalumbra #Not Dead Yet - Vhesh / Obulus Frontier Beach '' #Getting Hooked - ''Kreeg / Obulus Frontier Beach #Feeling Crabby - Kreeg / Obulus Frontier Beach #Hung Out to Dry - Kreeg / Obulus Frontier Beach #Live Bait - Kreeg / Obulus Frontier Beach #Gathering Shinies - Vhesh / Obulus Frontier Beach #Losers, Weepers - Vhesh / Obulus Frontier Beach #Requesting Blessing - Vhesh / Obulus Frontier Beach #A Finding Charm - Glibnox / Twark #A Mission of Mercy - Glibnox / Twark #Bone Collecting - Glibnox / Twark #Scrying Eyes - Glibnox / Twark #Deeper Disguise - Trooper Selisk / Crusader's Cave - faction disguise for Greenmist Crusaders #Gone Astray - Trooper Sokszar / Crusader's Cave #Figurine the Profits - Skethusk / Crusader's Cave #Search and Rescue - Examine a Collection of Goblin Items - Charm that allows travel to Twark #*in Fens of Nathsar - from Irontooth #*#Borrowing From The Dead #*#Drop Your Weapon #*#Smoothy-Stones for Stabby-Sticks #*in Fens of Nathsar - from Rumbletum #*#Googlow Juice #*#Keep The Home Fires Burning #*#Squirmy-Wormies for Grumbly-Bellies #*in Fens of Nathsar - from Brappa #*#Stacky-Racks for Stabby-Sticks #*#If The Bones Fit #*#Sickly-Brews for Stabby-Sticks #*#Temple Visitor - needed for Search and Rescue #*The Gardens Are In Bloom - Taelonar / Gardens of Nye'Caelona #**''This is a good time to start the optional Growf series as the updates for Seeds of Growf (which actually starts with the quest Guardian of Growf) is near Taelonar.'' #**''Gives Faction with Nye'Caelona needed for Stranger Friends'' #Stranger Friends - Glibnox / Twark #Dying of Bore-dom - Lyraquel / Nye'Caelona #Soil and Trouble - Lyraquel / Nye'Caelona #Process of Elimination - Lyraquel / Nye'Caelona #Choose the Slug Life - Lyraquel / Nye'Caelona #The Final Blow - Brytthel / Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier #*''Stranger Friends and Choose the Slug Life are needed to start this Quest; The Proof of the Pudding is needed to progress'' #*subquest Time Is Short Growf Near the end of this quest series you are given the option to relinquish the ability Artisan's Gathering Goblin and replace it with a goblin that will "garden" for you instead, allowing you to gather a rare material. *''Note: to learn about the Gathering Goblin, see the write up graciously provided by Niami on EQ2 Traders.'' #Guardian of Growf #Blessing of Growf #Protector of Growf #Seeds of Growf - needed for The Gardens Are In Bloom #Tree of Growf - if you want to keep the Artisan's Gathering Goblin, do NOT take this quest. You will not be able to complete the three listed below either and should return to Nye'Caelona to complete the quests for the Traskill Epic 2.0. #Budding Progress #Home Sickness #The Gardening Goblin Weekly Quests** Each quest gives +2000 Faction for either or both Bloody Tooth (BT) or Nye'Caelona(NC). From Oogthor in Twark after Choose the Slug Life *Snacky Snacks (Wednesday Midnight PST reset) - BT faction *Always In Demand - BT faction *Thumpy Sticks - BT faction *Pup Piper - BT faction *Twark Defender - BT faction *Greener On The Other Side - BT and NC faction *Unlikely Saviors - BT and NC faction *Rabbit Repellent - BT and NC faction Once you finished your epic 2.0, those daily crafting quests in have a chance to reward you with: *Sathirian Cyan Adornments - Sathirian Emerald can be used to craft those cyan potency adorn *Awakened Abilities - contains upgrades for the Epic 2.0 spells Only one quest is considered "weekly", Snacky Snacks. The rest are "dailies" that you can do one per day or all at one time with a reset a full seven days after you do them. Needed Materials for Weekly and "Daily" Quests See the talk page for more details on amounts / quest. * Abyssal angler (27) * Abyssal pelt (36) * Bornite nodule (3) * Fruiting sporangium (17) * Fruticose lichen (20) * Malduran lumber (10) * Mycelial tendrils (12) * Splitiron ore (39) * Thalumbral root (24) * Umbral trout (27) * Umbrite (6) * Wild tempeh (15) * Chokidai droppings (4) - gathered locally at only when you have the quest * Chokidai hide (4) - you are provided with these by the quest-giver * Astringent herb (4) - gathered locally in Twark only when you have the quest Fuel * Thaumic Coal (180) Recipe books Are sold by Scribbleclaw in Obulus Frontier at in Twark *buying them requires +20 and +30k Faction with the Bloody Tooth Clan Grandmaster Rewards Though many rewards are granted as your progress, the key rewards include a mount that has both adventure and crafting stats and a cloak suited to your crafting class. These come from completing the end-line quests, The Final Blow and Time Is Short. Cloak of the Grandmaster Alchemist.png|Cloak of the Grandmaster Alchemist Cloak of the Grandmaster Armorer (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Armorer Cloak of the Grandmaster Carpenter (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Carpenter Cloak of the Grandmaster Jeweler.jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Jeweler Cloak of the Grandmaster Provisioner (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Provisioner GrandmasterSageCloak.jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Sage Cloak of the Grandmaster Tailor (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Tailor Cloak of the grandmaster weaponsmith (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Weaponsmith Cloak of the Grandmaster Woodworker.jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Woodworker Brightfire-essence-arcannese-mount.jpg|Brightfire, Essence of Arcanna'se mount Grandmaster Reward Upgrades You can upgrade the Cloak at Scribbleclaw in Obulus Frontier at in Twark. The upgraded version is itentical in appearance, but has slightly different stats. *Mantle of the Grandmaster Alchemist *Mantle of the Grandmaster Armorer *Mantle of the Grandmaster Carpenter *Mantle of the Grandmaster Jeweler *Mantle of the Grandmaster Provisioner *Mantle of the Grandmaster Sage *Mantle of the Grandmaster Tailor *Mantle of the Grandmaster Weaponsmith *Mantle of the Grandmaster Woodworker